Mammals, both humans and animals, are known to suffer from various conditions involving inflammation of the bowels. Such conditions are typically characterized by unpleasant symptoms such as diarrhea, cramping and loss of appetite. Certain of the conditions, in particular ulcerative colitis, are also characterized by patches of ulceration. Accordingly, there is a need for a safe drug which will decrease the severity of bowel inflammation and alleviate the symptoms associated therewith.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of treating inflammatory bowel diseases. More specifically, the invention provides a method of treating inflammatory bowel diseases in humans, which method comprises administering a compound selected from among certain phenols and benzamides of the general formula ##STR1## The present method provides for safe and efficacious reduction in the severity of bowel inflammation, and also alleviates the unpleasant symptoms associated therewith.
The method of the present invention employs certain phenols and benzamides of the general formula set forth above. Such compounds are known in the art and have been found to possess various utilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,483 discloses that certain phenols of the above formula can be used as an antioxidant for various substances such as gasoline, diesel fuel, heating oil, lubricating oil, asphalt, petroleum wax and high molecular weight hydrocarbon polymers. Chemical Abstracts, 97, 200429 m (1982) teaches that 4-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-2,6-di-t-butylphenol can be used as an antioxidant for jet aircraft fuel. European Patent Application 42,589 describes the use of various of the above phenols as antioxidants for polymeric norbornene type materials.
Chemical Abstracts, 88, 38847 m (1978) discloses that 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-[N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl]phenol can be used to increase the heat resistance of certain fibers. Chemical Abstracts, 88, 192135j (1978) teaches that 1-phenyl-4-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)piperazine is a noncolorizing thermostabilizer for stress-stable polystyrene. 2-(3,5-Di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethylmethylamine is described as being useful for improving the lightfastness of dyed polyester fibers in Chemical Abstracts, 76, 73628q (1972).
Chemical Abstracts, 77, 141203v (1972) teaches that 3-(dimethylamino)propylaminobis(4-methylene-2,6-di-t-butylphenol) can be used to improve the aging resistance of diene rubber. Chemical Abstracts, 91 212411p (1979) describes a 1:1 pyrocatechol/4-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-2,6-di-t-butylphenol complex which deactivates transition metals in rubber. N,N-dimethyl-3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylamine is disclosed to be an effective polymerization inhibitor for styrene in Chemical Abstracts, 100, 35563w (1984). Chemical Abstracts, 107, 42468s (1987) discloses that 3-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-t-butylphenyl)-t-butylbenzyl)-1-aminopropane acetate or N-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-t-butylbenzyl)-N-(.beta.-aminoethyl)piperazine hydrochloride can be used to modify cation exchange resins so as to reduce the diffusive permeability of the resin membrane and increase its sodium ion transport properties.
Several of the phenols and benzamides of the general formula set forth above have also been found to possess various pharmacological activities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,761 discloses that certain of the above phenols can be used to reduce mammalian plasma lipid levels. Chemical Abstracts, 73, 86385w (1970) and Chemical Abstracts, 66, 16925d (1967) teach that certain of the above phenols have antitumor activity. Chemical Abstracts, 74, 96312e (1971) discloses that (4-hydroxy-3,5-di-t-butylbenzyl)methylamine hydrochloride increases the antioxidative activity of liver lipids, thereby increasing liver tissue regeneration following a partial hepatectomy. N-methyl-3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylamine is said to be able to increase the rate of blood deoxygenation in Chemical Abstracts, 78, 132326f (1973). Finally, Chemical Abstracts, 109, 129047u (1988) discloses that certain benzamides of the above formula are useful for treating epilepsy and high blood pressure.
The phenols and benzamides employed in the method of the present invention have not heretofore been used to treat inflammatory bowel diseases in mammals. The known activities of such compounds, as set forth above, in no way suggest the method of the present invention. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new pharmacological use for certain known phenols and benzamides.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.